Menina Perigosa
by Patty Black Potter
Summary: Qual seria a reação de um homem ao ver uma mulher sair nua de uma piscina numa deliciosa noite de verão? Gina tinha certeza de que esse plano de sedução daria certo.
1. Chapter 1

Assim que Gina entrou com o carro em Castle Street, avistou a mulher que a esperava em frente à rodoviária. Embora a visse pela primeira vez, estava certa de que era ela. Harry a descrevera com exatidão: cabelo longo e preto, corpo esguio e elegante tudo o que Gina não possuía. Além disso, a estranha parecia ser a dona de qualidades indispensáveis a uma mulher, que Gina precisava aprender a adquirir...  
Mordeu os lábios e, pisando no freio, fez os pneus cantarem ao estacionar junto do meio-fio. Observou a mulher com desdém. Não lhe faltasse coragem de desafiar o tio Harry, teria vindo de moto, pensou; mas até que era divertido buscar aquela mulher com ares de madame num jipe todo empoeirado.  
Desceu do veículo e fitou a jovem com insistência.  
- Srta. Chang? Perguntou, lançando um olhar sobre as duas malas ao lado dela na calçada. - Sou Gina Weasley.  
A jovem olhou-a com altivez.  
- É mesmo? Exclamou com ironia. - É sobrinha do Sr. Potter? Deus do céu, ele não estava exagerando, não é?  
Gina apertou os lábios, engolindo a resposta que adoraria ter dado.  
Controlou-se e disse secamente:  
- Não quer subir?...  
Os olhos horrorizados da srta. Chang caíram sobre o velho veículo.  
- Entrar nisso aí? Onde está o Sr. Potter?  
- Não pôde vir e me mandou em seu lugar.  
- E onde está ele?  
- Isso importa?  
Gina começou a perder o pouco de boa vontade que ainda lhe restava...  
Parecia que a srta. Chang sentia prazer em humilhá-la. Antes tivesse trazido o Mercedes, como Harry ordenara.  
- Quer dizer que seu tio mandou me buscar nesse... nisso aí? ¬Gina cerrou o punho, quase enterrando as unhas nas palmas das mãos.  
- Sem dúvida, é muito original.  
- Harry teve um compromisso urgente no escritório - disse agressivamente. - Podemos ir?  
- Bem... Hesitou a srta. Chang, olhando ao redor na esperança de que Potter aparecesse.  
Gina deu a volta e, resistindo ao impulso de pegar na direção e deixá-la sozinha, entrou na parte de trás. Se o Land Rover era ruim demais para a moça, que ela própria encontrasse o caminho para o Matlock!  
- Como é, vem ou não vem comigo? Indagou Gina, abrindo a porta e esperando com impaciência.  
A srta. Chang não se moveu. Olhou para a bagagem com ar de que não estava acostumada a carregar nada mais pesado que uma bolsa a tiracolo e ergueu os ombros com indiferença. Bolas! Gina pensou. Nem pôr as malas no jipe ela podia?  
O tempo estava passando... Quando voltassem, não queria encontrar o Mercedes de Harry parado em frente aos portões de casa e muito menos que ele descobrisse o que tinha feito.  
A srta. Chang passou a bolsa e a jaqueta de um braço para o outro e olhou para a calçada, ainda com esperança de se livrar daquele incômodo.  
Permaneceu imóvel.  
Cada minuto mais aflita, Gina avistou o padre Carlos saindo do presbitério e caminhando na direção delas. Harry não era religioso, mas às vezes convidava o padre para jantar, e a última coisa que Gina desejava naquele momento era o que o padre a interpelasse. Aí sim, estaria perdida!  
Soltando um suspiro, desceu do carro, deu a volta e, escancarando a porta de passageiros, indicou a srta. Chang que entrasse. Em seguida, com a agilidade própria de uma adolescente, jogou as duas malas na parte traseira do Land Rover. A porta foi fechada com violência segundos antes de o padre alcançá-las. O jipe arrancou, deixando atrás de si uma espessa nuvem de poeira.

Gina só se sentiu mais tranqüila quando já estavam a algumas quadras de distância, avançando pela High Street e sacolejando perigosamente ao virar a esquina rumo a Church Lane. Em poucos minutos, os arredores da aldeia ficaram para trás, e Gina começou a pisar mais leve sobre o acelerador enquanto subia Starforth Bank.  
- Dirige há muito tempo? Perguntou a srta. Chang, sentindo-se mais segura agora.  
- Há nove meses - Gina respondeu com displicência, recusando-se a ceder à tentativa de comunicação da jovem. Matlock Edge, a enorme propriedade de Harry, ficava a apenas oito quilômetros de Starforth, entretanto não desejava distrair-se conversando naquela estrada bastante tortuosa.  
- Nove meses! - a srta. Chang repetiu, surpresa. - Mas se não me engano, seu tio me disse que você completou dezessete anos recentemente.  
- Seis meses atrás - respondeu Gina, defendendo-se. - Mas comecei a dirigir a anos... Quer dizer. Fui aprovada no teste um mês depois do meu aniversário.  
- Verdade? Retrucou a srta. Chang, sem estar realmente impressionada. - Imagino que aprendeu a dirigir com tratores ou coisa assim.. .  
- Não, com o Mercedes de Harry - Gina replicou com arrogância. - Ele mesmo me ensinou, nas horas de folga.  
- Harry? Você quer dizer o Sr. Potter, não? Seu tio Tiago?  
- Sim. - Concordou dando um suspiro e encolhendo os ombros. ¬Ninguém o chama de Sr. Potter... Bem, praticamente ninguém. Ele não liga para isso.  
- Compreendo - comentou a srta. Chang, dobrando a jaqueta metodicamente. - É um nome muito bonito... aliás Potter é uma pessoa encantadora!  
- Foi por isso que veio para cá, srta. Chang? Por que acha meu tio encantador?  
- Ora, Gina... - começou a srta. Chang, fitando-a com olhos frios. Depois deixou escapar um risinho. - Entendo agora o que seu tio quis dizer quando falou que você precisa de mais disciplina! Se embaraça os hóspedes dele do jeito que está me embaraçando, imagino quanto você deve ser problemática!  
- As senhorita não é uma hóspede! Afirmou Gina, as mãos que seguravam o volante suando muito. Falara mais que a língua, pensou com tristeza. Harry ficaria furioso quando soubesse de seu atrevimento...  
Provavelmente, mais uma vez ameaçaria mandá-la estudar na Suíça...  
- Creio que você se engana - respondeu a srta. Chang. Alisando uma dobra da saia. - Seu tio foi bem claro ao dizer que eu deveria ser considerada membro da família e que, como preceptora, eu teria de corrigir o seu caráter...  
Gina ficou chocada com essas palavras e nada respondeu. Aquilo era típico de Harry, pensou. Contratara uma preceptora prepotente e embonecada para corrigi-la e em vez de se preocupar com a sobrinha, preocupava-se com a estranha! Gina não imaginava o que se passava com Harry nos últimos tempos, mas ele vinha se comportando de maneira esquisita. Os passeios a que a levava tomaram-se cada vez mais raros e quando ele recebia visitas, quase nunca a convidava para reunir-se com elas no jantar: Em outros tempos, apresentava-a a todos os amigos, até mesmo às mulheres que entravam e saíam de sua vida, e que não foram poucas. Bem, Gina admitiu, pelo menos a respeito de uma coisa a srta. Chang tinha razão: Harry era um homem encantador e não havia mulher que resistisse a seu charme. Mas não se casou e, aparentemente, não pretendia fazer isso. Na opinião da Sra. Gittens, a governanta, era exatamente um bom casamento o que lhe faltava.  
Talvez fosse Gina a responsável por aquele estado de coisas. Durante as intermináveis noites no internato, havia alimentado a esperança de que Harry apenas a esperava crescer para se confessar loucamente apaixonado por ela. Naquela época, era invejada pelas colegas que, nos períodos de competições esportivas e entregas de medalhas, teimavam em que o tio bonitão lhes fosse apresentado... Quanto a ela, acostumara-se a aguardar férias e feriados com ansiedade, a fim de poder gozar mais plenamente da companhia dele. Mas sua esperança acabou por revelar uma simples fantasia. Ao completar dezesseis anos, depois de insistir muito, conseguiu com que ele consentisse em sua saída da escola, mas uma vez em Matlock começou a evitá-la. Chegou até a acusá-la de "irresponsável, incorrigível."  
Em parte ela havia contribuído para reforçar essa opinião. A indiferença dele fez com que procurasse formas de chamar atenção, e que nem sempre eram muito sensatas... Quando Harry a presenteou com uma moto, pelo décimo - sexto aniversário, não esperava que ela saísse dos limites da casa, e muito menos que percorresse as propriedades dos vizinhos como se estivesse disputando uma corrida, destruindo jardins, pomares, hortas... Afinal, pensou ela, que graça teria andar a trinta por hora sempre no mesmo lugar?  
Como resultado dessas travessuras, viu-se privada da motocicleta durante dois meses, e, ao pegá-la de novo, grande parte de seu interesse havia desaparecido. Um mês e meio mais tarde, passara no exame de motorista e jamais ousara repetir aquelas loucuras.  
No entanto, o castigo não a fez desistir das provocações. Um dia, subiu numa macieira do pomar e fingiu ser incapaz de descer. Só que seu plano falhou, Harry, em vez de subir para ajudá-la, pediu a Sra. Gittens que chamasse o corpo de bombeiros. Gina teve então a embaraçosa experiência de ser carregada nos ombros de um jovem bombeiro como se fosse um saco de batatas.  
Mas se um incidente fez o tio ficar realmente furioso foi quando, numa abafada noite de verão, Harry surpreendeu-a saindo da piscina inteiramente nua!  
Gina olhou de esguelha para a srta. Chang. Apostava como ela jamais nadara nua uma só vez na vida! Não conseguia imaginar a imaculada srta. Chang desafiando normas de boa conduta...  
As estradas estreitas de Starforth deram no belo bosque de Jacob Hollow, e, mais adiante, no vale do rio Pendle. Ao sul e a oeste ficavam as áreas industriais de Yorkshire e Lancashire, mas Matlock Edge situava-se no vale de Pendle, cuja única marca do século XX eram as chaminés do moinho de Deacon. Os Potter se estabeleceram no ramo têxtil. O avô de Harry fundara a companhia e o fio de lã penteado de Potter vinha sendo produzido em West Riding desde 1908. O fato de que a West Riding passou a se chamar West Yorkshire não fazia a menor diferença. A Potter's Worsted conservava seu nome pela qualidade, e, embora o pai de Harry tivesse diversificado seus empreendimentos, e o próprio Harry possuísse outras participações em várias indústrias, o moinho original continuava a produzir com a maquinaria modernizada. Harry usara parte dos lucros de suas outras empresas com o fim de manter os padrões de atividade e de ocupação de mão-de-obra, nos quais o avô sempre insistira. Embora durante a recente recessão muitos moinhos tivessem chegado a falir, o de Potter conseguira se manter firme.  
- Está longe ainda?  
A pergunta da srta. Chang despertou Gina de seus devaneios.  
- Não - respondeu, reduzindo a marcha para contornar melhor as curvas de Matlock Bank. Em seguida, encolhendo os ombros com displicência, acrescentou: - Lá está a casa. - Apontou. - Mais dois quilômetros e estaremos dentro da propriedade.  
Com visível interesse, a jovem examinou a construção de pedra que se avistava na distância, contra o céu. Gina reconhecia que a propriedade era de fato muito bonita. A casa erguia-se imponente com seu estilo aristocrático. Quem não gostaria de possuir uma casa dessas? Gina se perguntou. Ela própria orgulhava-se de morar nela e poder mostrá-la a visitantes... Contudo, pressentia que com a srta. Chang as coisas iriam mudar... Pressentia que aquela jovem lhe traria problemas... Ah, como gostaria que Harry a julgasse incompetente como instrutora!  
A estrada baixou de nível ao pé de um barranco e a casa escondeu-se por detrás das cercas vivas. A srta. Chang recostou-se, deixando escapar um risinho pelo canto dos lábios.  
- Estamos em Matlock Edge, então - observou em voz baixa, como se falasse para si própria. - Seu tio deve ser um homem muito rico.  
Gina preferiu não responder, ciente de que a srta. Chang seria outra pretendente... Cerrou os dentes furiosa. Seria possível que Harry se interessasse por ela? Sem dúvida, existiam outras mulheres que ele poderia escolher e não havia razão para envolver-se com a companheira de sua sobrinha! Seus lábios começaram a tremer incontrolavelmente. Afinal, por que se preocupava tanto com os casos amorosos de seu tio? Perguntou-se irritada consigo mesma. Já havia se defrontado com namoradas dele! E por certo haveria outras, e mais outras... Oh, Gina, Gina, o que estava vendo de especial na srta. Chang?  
Havia um motivo que a incomodava em particular, agora: desde que saíra da escola, nenhuma mulher pisara em Matlock Edge, pelo menos não por longo tempo. As únicas visitas femininas se restringiam às esposas ou namoradas de homens de negócios e colegas de trabalho. E com estas não precisava encarnar o papel de garotinha travessa, como costumava fazer na frente das mulheres que cobiçavam a atenção de Harry.  
Gina sabia que o maior interesse daquelas mulheres era sexo. Nunca fora menina precoce, mas aos poucos, à medida que seu próprio corpo se desenvolvia, e amadurecia como mulher, começou a compreender os motivos pelos quais todas elas não se afastavam dele. Harry era atraente, muito atraente fisicamente... Alto e esguio, não especialmente musculoso, mas gracioso e flexível, extremamente sensual nos movimentos... A pele fresca e jovem contradizia os cabelos já um pouco grisalhos... Mas eram os olhos verdes penetrantes que reforçavam o magnetismo sensual; saltavam das sobrancelhas espessas e pretas e cravavam-se como setas de aço nas pessoas, submetendo-as fatalmente. Gina lembrava-se da primeira vez que deparara com aquele olhar, quando seus pais morreram. Sua madrasta era irmã de Harry, e a órfã de apenas três anos acabou ficando com o único parente que lhe restou. Lembrava-se com ternura nos olhos de Harry, dos braços fortes que a seguravam, procurando embalá-la e fazê-la esquecer a morte dos pais, esmagados entre as ferragens do carro colhido por um caminhão de carga. Desde então, pensou Gina, ele parecia ainda embalá-la, de uma forma ou de outra. . . 

(...)

COMENTEEM ;**


	2. Chapter 2

O Land Rover atravessou veloz os portões, e o velho Jenkins, o caseiro, coçou a cabeça num sinal de desaprovação. Gina sabia que o homem se perguntava por onde ela estivera. Na certa, mal teve tempo de perceber a passageira no banco de trás.  
Um terreno inclinado, coberto de carvalhos e olmos, separava a estrada da casa. Harry mantinha cavalos no extenso terreno privativo, pois as demais partes da fazenda eram arrendadas a fazendeiros cujas plantações permitiam que Matlock Edge fosse quase auto-suficiente. Os arrendatários cultivavam pomares e hortas, criavam aves e animais de abate, e o leite e os laticínios eram sempre frescos e deliciosos e cem por cento naturais.  
- Quem mais vive na casa? Quis saber a srta. Chang, enquanto o jipe aproximava-se dos portões brancos que separavam o jardim do estacionamento. - É tão grande! Deve ter dezenas de quartos! Naturalmente você e seu tio não vivem sozinhos!  
- Por que não? Retrucou Gina, com ar de desafio. Pressionou repentinamente o breque, fazendo a visitante saltar do assento. - Eu e Harry não precisamos de mais ninguém, a não ser dos criados, é claro.  
A srta. Chang se recompôs enquanto Gina descia para abrir o portão. Quando a garota voltou ao veículo, afirmou:  
- Aconselho-a a parar de se comportar como uma colegial! Imagino o quanto seu tio deve estar ansioso por ver-se livre de você!  
- Meu tio errou em contratá-la, srta. Chang! - respondeu Gina rudemente. - E se eu não gostar do seu jeito de trabalhar e de se comportar, farei com que volte logo para Londres.  
- Não creio - retrucou a srta. Chang. - O Sr. Potter me alertou que seria difícil lidar com você. Ele...ele disse que era uma menininha mimada e que... Aprovaria todos os meus métodos de educação!  
- Mentira! - Gina gritou descontrolada, demonstrando seus verdadeiros sentimentos por aquela estranha. Sabia, porém, que fosse lá o que Harry lhe havia dito, não poderia dar a entender que a srta. Chang era mais forte que ela e que, portanto, conseguiria domá-la!

- Lamento, mas é a pura verdade - afirmou a srta. Chang com brandura, erguendo a mão e apontando para trás. - Não vai fechar o portão? Acho que seu tio não quer os cavalos lá fora, pisoteando as flores do jardim.  
Com os punhos cerrados, Gina saltou do carro, fechou os portões e, antes de retomar, limpou as lágrimas que escapavam de seus olhos.  
Era difícil reprimir seus sentimentos frente àquela intrusa. Sempre fora espontânea, impulsiva, jamais escondeu de Harry o que quer que fosse. E não era assim que se relacionava consigo mesma? E ele, que sempre lhe pareceu sincero, teve o atrevimento de criticá-la pelas costas! Sentia-se magoada, humilhada, exatamente como na noite em que mergulhou nua na piscina e foi surpreendida pelo olhar zombeteiro de Harry. Também os olhos da srta. Chang, naquele momento, eram zombeteiros!  
Em frente à casa havia uma fonte cercada por um caminho de cascalhos. Gina conduziu o jipe sobre ele e estacionou com cuidado. Virou-se para trás e, com um movimento de olhos, indicou à passageira que finalmente tinham chegado e que ela podia descer.  
A srta. Chang desceu e estudou o lugar com evidente satisfação. Seus olhos passearam por toda a fachada da casa, detiveram-se nas janelas altas que ladeavam a porta principal e subiram buscando a chaminé, que se mantinha firme sobre o telhado de um sótão aparentemente desocupado.  
- Lindo! - exclamou entusiasmada, e voltou-se para Gina. Nesse momento, abriu-se uma porta às suas costas.  
Gina, que estava pronta para levar o carro à garagem, ficou mediatamente paralisada. Mas suspirou com alívio ao ver que se tratava apenas da governanta. A srta. Gittens olhou escandalizada para a recém-chegada que ajeitava o elegante vestido.  
- Gina! - exclamou. - Você teve coragem de ir buscar a senhorita neste... - E interrompeu-se, descendo para receber a nova moradora. D¬eve ser a srta. Chang! - acrescentou, estendendo a mão. – Espero que tenha feito boa viagem. Sente-se cansada, provavelmente.  
- Oh, a viagem não foi tão longa quanto eu esperava - afirmou, cumprimentando rapidamente a governanta. - Mas sem dúvida estou contente por ter chegado a salvo. Tenho a sensação de que fui surrada o tempo todo nas costas!  
- O Land Rover é um veículo prático, mas não confortável ¬lamentou Gina, embaraçada com o olhar de censura da Sra. Gittens.  
- Se eu fosse você - disse a governanta - guardaria o jipe imediatamente. O Sr. Potter está para chegar e tenho certeza absoluta de que não vai aprovar o que fez.  
Gina deu de ombros.  
- A bagagem dela está aqui atrás - informou, sem se mexer para pegá-la.  
Resmungando, a Sra. Gittens foi até a porta da casa e chamou o velho Arnold Peterson para descarregar as malas. Gina, porém, não permitiria que o velho empregado fizesse isso e, com um suspiro de desgosto, saltou do jipe, retirou as malas, colocou-as no passeio e tomou a subir, ligando o motor.  
Cedrico Diggory, que cuidava da manutenção dos veículos e, quando necessário, servia de motorista, achava-se no pátio da garagem polindo o Mercedes metálico que Gina deveria ter usado para apanhar a visitante. Quando Gina parou o Land Rover, fazendo os pneus cantarem, ele sorriu.  
- Por que está com o rosto tão vermelho? Ele perguntou.  
- Ela chegou - respondeu Gina, enfiando as mãos na jaqueta desbotada. - É tão nojenta quanto eu imaginava.  
- Nojenta? Cedrico pareceu surpreso. - Harry não disse que era uma moça morena e bonita?  
- Disse, disse, sim! - Cortou Gina. - Ela é tudo o que ele disse. Acontece que... Bom, ela não foi com a minha cara!  
- Não está querendo dizer que você é que não foi com a cara dela?¬  
Cedrico encostou-se no capô do jipe.  
Cedrico era dois anos mais velho que ela, tinha dezenove anos e praticamente a mesma estatura. Nos últimos dias Gina percebeu que o rapaz passara a vê-la com outros olhos quando ficavam sozinhos. Cedrico era simpático e bonito, mas nunca tivera tempo de pensar nele como homem, uma vez que Harry não lhe saía da cabeça, e raramente via em Cedrico mais que um amigo.  
Agora, porém, encostada ali ao lado dele, precisava de compreensão. Até a Sra. Gittens a havia censurado, e se a srta. Chang comentasse com Harry qualquer coisa sobre o Land Rover... .  
- O que houve de errado? Perguntou Cedrico, tocando-lhe os cabelos delicadamente.  
- Por que pergunta? Gina retrucou, voltando-se para ele.  
- Conheço você muito bem, não conheço? Essa senhorita disse alguma coisa desagradável? Disse que ela e Harry são mais que amigos?! Ora, Gina, não é a primeira vez, é? Sempre vai aparecer alguma mulher por aqui...  
- Ela disse que Harry falou que sou uma menininha mimada ¬murmurou, e olhou para o rosto de Cedrico, buscando conforto mas encontrando apenas um risinho maroto. - Não tem nada de engraçado! - exclamou, afastando-se para ir embora.  
Cedrico a impediu de sair.  
- Gina, será que você não enxerga?  
- Enxerga o quê?  
- Que você é mesmo uma meninha mimada! - Tomou-lhe a mão. Por isso ficou tão aborrecida com o que ela disse.  
- Não sou, não! - exclamou indignada. - E você é chato! – Puxou a mão, golpeando-o no estômago.  
Cedrico recuou o corpo e inclinou a cabeça, beijando-a de surpresa. Gina não se moveu, sentindo a pressão dos lábios úmidos dele e concluindo que, entre todos os beijos que tinham trocado, aquele de fato era o mais apaixonado.  
Cedrico desprendeu os lábios e apalpou os seios que se insinuavam por debaixo da jaqueta. Empurrou-a levemente contra o jipe, mostrando-se cada vez mais excitado.  
- Cedrico! O que pensa que está fazendo?  
Cedrico logo se afastou. Gina, chocada, apenas arregalou os olhos. Os dois, envolvidos um com o outro, não tinham escutado Harry se aproximar. Voltaram-se ainda aturdidos e viram-no sentado no Porsche verde estacionado a poucos metros.  
- Será que vocês podem me dizer o que estavam fazendo? Harry estava muito zangado. Os dois permaneceram emudecidos. - Cedrico Diggory, por acaso vou ter de obrigá-lo a falar? Desde quando tem essas intimidades com a minha sobrinha? Há quanto tempo você se comporta dessa maneira?  
- Harry, não aconteceu nada entre nós - explicou Gina, a voz presa na garganta. Deus do céu! Pensou. Nunca vira Harry tão furioso. Teria ele descoberto que ela fora apanhar a srta. Chang com o Land Rover?  
- Sinceramente... Cedrico estava me beijando, nada mais.  
A verdade não era exatamente essa, mas não desejava complicar Cedico.  
Afinal de contas, ela havia consentido.  
Harry desceu do carro e caminhou direto para Cedrico, ignorando a presença da sobrinha.  
- Olhe para mim - disse. - Ouça bem o que vou dizer: se tornar a encostar um dedo em Gina, parto-lhe a cara! Deu para entender bem?  
- Deu, sim, senhor - respondeu Cedrico, e preparou-se para completar a resposta. Harry, entretanto, deu meia-volta e afastou-se apressado.  
- Venha comigo, Gina - Harry ordenou, dirigindo-se para o carro.  
Gina gesticulou para Cedrico, desculpando-se, e sem outra alternativa seguiu o tio. 

(...)

Alinemaioli, Mica S.V.: Que bom que vocês estão gostando :D

;**


	3. Chapter 3

Enquanto se arrumava para o jantar, Gina tentava compreender por que havia se saído tão mal no incidente daquela tarde. Se ela não tivesse se perdido em explicações que ele não pedira, se tivesse se comportado como uma pessoa madura... Com certeza não estaria agora se sentindo tão arrasada.  
Suspirando, sentou-se no banco estofado em frente à penteadeira e examinou a imagem refletida no espelho. Havia chorado tanto que as olheiras revelavam-se por baixo da maquilagem.  
- Droga! - blasfemou.  
Descansou o braço sobre a madeira polida e fungou o nariz desalentada.  
Por quê? Perguntou-se. Por que sempre se sentia como vítima depois de uma discussão com Harry, quando ele, um segundo mais tarde, já voltava ao normal e conversava naturalmente com a Sra. Gittens? Era ele que conti¬nuava a tratá-la como criança e ela acabava entrando no jogo dele.  
Na verdade, não estava zangada com Harry pelo modo com que repreendeu Cedrico. Ao contrário, era honesta o suficiente para admitir que a intervenção dele só lhe trouxe alívio, ainda que desencadeasse novo desentendimento. A atitude de Cedrico serviu principalmente para alertá-la contra os perigos daquele relacionamento, uma vez que não se sentia atraída pelo rapaz. Quanto a isso, só podia agradecer a Harry.  
Mas estremecia ao lembrar da conversa que tiveram quando ficaram sozinhos, logo após o incidente. Ele a encarou impaciente e perguntou com rispidez:  
- Desde quando aquele paspalho toma a liberdade de tocá-la?  
- Harry, não é o que está pensando... É que... Bom, quando levei o jipe para a garagem, ele ficou com pena de mim e... - Baixou a cabeça e fixou o olhar no chão. - Acho que eu mesma queria aquilo...  
- Como assim? Sofreu algum acidente com o Land Rover? Já não lhe pedi diversas vezes que não corresse?  
- Não, não corri - explicou. - E não houve nenhum acidente.  
- Por que então ele ia sentir pena de você? O que aconteceu? É melhor você mesma me contar, antes que a Sra. Gittens o faça.  
Gina ergueu a cabeça instintivamente, como que iluminada por uma idéia.  
- Quer dizer que ainda não falou com a Sra. Gittens?  
- Não. Quando cheguei fui direto à garagem. Por quê?  
- Oh, Deus do céu! - exclamou, relaxando os ombros. - Pensei que soubesse... Pensei que por isso tinha ficado tão furioso...  
- O que havia para eu saber? Gina, vamos, conte logo? O que é que eu devia saber?  
- Não se lembra?  
- Lembrar de quê?  
- Você me mandou ir a um lugar hoje à tarde...  
- Céus! Claro que me lembro - começou Harry, finalmente compreendendo. - O Land Rover! Balbuciou. - Você apanhou Cho Chang no... - Agarrou-a pelos braços. - Diabos! Esqueci-me dela completamente!  
Isso já era um conforto, pensou Gina, mas seu alívio durou pouco.  
- Sua pestinha! - bradou Harry, corando de raiva. - Um dia vou lhe dar a surra que bem merece!  
A violência das palavras dele devolveu-lhe a coragem e, reunindo as forças que lhe restavam, Gina o provocou:  
- Você não é homem suficiente para isso, Harry Potter!  
Libertou-se dele com violência e andou até a casa entrando pela porta da cozinha. Ignorando a perplexidade de Cook, subiu até o andar superior e trancou-se no quarto. Harry não a seguiu mas só sentiu-se segura depois de trancar a porta.  
E agora ali estava, prostrada sobre o banco da penteadeira, estudando os olhos avermelhados e o rosto inchado. Já havia se passado três horas, e ainda receava descer Para o jantar com Harry e Cho Chang. Havia sido a Sra. Gittens que, depois de insistir muito, conseguiu fazê-la abrir a porta.  
- Você sabia que isso ia acontecer - comentou a senhora, recolhendo as roupas que Gina deixou espalhadas pelo chão. - Se vista - aconselhou, vendo-a apenas com o roupão de seda. - Seu tio a espera para o jantar. Quer que conheça melhor a moça que chegou hoje à tarde.  
- Creio que não há muito mais para eu conhecer - retrucou Gina, sentada na cama com as pernas cruzadas.  
- Soube que você foi grosseira com a moça - disse a Sra. Gittens. ¬Se não quer que Harry venha buscá-la à força, sugiro que se esforce para ser gentil.  
Gina tomou a suspirar, imaginando a roupa "social" que deveria vestir. A idéia de jantar em companhia de Cho Chang lhe dava calafrios, mas se ausentar da refeição poderia ser pior. Harry não iria perdoá-la.  
Seu quarto dava para os fundos da casa. À direita, as imensas árvores projetavam sombras compridas no cair da tarde, quando morcegos começavam a voar, esbarrando nos galhos cobertos de folhas. À esquerda, onde havia o campo de tênis e a piscina, telas de arame forradas de rosas amarelas escondiam os vestiários. O quarto em si era espaçoso, e a mobília combinava com o estilo da casa e a paisagem: guarda-roupas embutidos gigantescos, uma penteadeira ampla e quadrada com espelhos e uma cama enorme, grande o suficiente para acolher várias pessoas.  
Lembrava-se ainda do medo que sentiu quando Harry a colocou pela primeira vez naquela cama, embora ele estivesse sempre presente para, habilmente, espantar-lhe os temores... Quando despertava aos gritos por causa de um terrível pesadelo encontrava-o sentado na cama, pronto para confortá-la... Em seguida, quando ficava sozinha novamente, sentia profundamente a ausência dele, mas acalmava-se porque tinha certeza de que seria socorrida quando precisasse.  
A , mãe dele, discordava de sua presença na casa. O marido morrera repentinamente quando Harry tinha apenas dezenove anos, o que o obrigou a abandonar a faculdade para cuidar dos negócios. Harry tinha vinte e um anos quando Gina passou a morar ali e a mãe dele, inconformada, não perdia uma só oportunidade para criticá-lo pela decisão de acolher a criança.  
- A menina não tem o nosso sangue, Tiago! Todos vão começar a falar! - argumentava ela.  
Era das poucas pessoas que o chamavam de Tiago, mas suas súplicas nunca foram atendidas. O pai de Gina não tinha parentes vivos e Harry e a mãe eram os únicos com direito a reivindicar a tutela da menina.  
Dava graças que a Sra. Potter não mais vivia ali em Matlock Edge... Não havia sido fácil suportar as pequenas provocações, as palavras ásperas, as dolorosas indiretas que a senhora lhe dirigia quando Harry eventualmente se ausentava de casa. Quando Gina completou dez anos, a Sra. Potter resolveu se mudar para Manchester, contentando-se com as visitas mensais que Harry lhe fazia. Apesar de longe, continuava a insistir que o apego de Harry por Gina lhe causava desgosto e a deixava doente.  
Enxugando as lágrimas, Gina abriu as portas do guarda-roupa. Não gostava daqueles vestidos sofisticados, cuidadosamente enfileirados ali. Por ela, usaria sempre seu velho jeans que a deixava tão à vontade. Além disso, nos últimos tempos jantava sozinha, sentada em frente à televisão, sem se preocupar com a aparência. Quando, porém, acontecia de descer para jantar com Harry, esforçava-se por colocar uma saia e uma blusa. Não poderia se vestir assim desta vez, porque duvidava que Cho Chang apreciasse roupas tão comuns.  
O ponteiro do relógio corria e não queria que Harry viesse à sua procura. Então, tomou um banho rápido e, sem pensar mais, decidiu-se pelo simples conjuntinho de saia e blusa. Que Cho Chang pensasse o que quisesse!  
Abotoava a blusa quando ouviu batidas na porta.  
- Já vou, já vou - respondeu, imaginando que fosse a Sra. Gittens.  
- Estou acabando de abotoar a blusa...  
Interrompeu-se bruscamente ao ver a porta se abrir e o vulto de Harry parar à sua frente. Ele vestia um temo claro que ressaltava a pele bronzeada e a elegância do corpo ágil e forte.  
- Oh! - exclamou Gina, dando-lhe as costas e apressando-se em fechar a blusa. Felizmente, para sua surpresa, ele não estava irritado.  
- Deixe que eu ajudo -disse ele, parando atrás dela.  
- Não!  
- Não?  
- Quero dizer, você não sabe. - Corrigiu, os dedos trêmulos e impacientes.  
Ele a segurou pelos ombros e fez com que virasse e o olhasse de frente.  
- Como não sei? Indagou, afastando as mãos dela e prendendo os botões nas casas. Subitamente, seus dedos tocaram-lhe os seios por acaso e imediatamente ele tirou a mão. Desviou o olhar e andou em direção à porta, inquieto, como se tivesse algo a dizer. Finalmente deteve-se, voltou-se e fitou-a nos olhos. Na sua expressão esboçou-se um pouco da irritação que Gina conhecia. - Escute... Acho que hoje à tarde nós dois nos excedemos... Fui rude, admito. Tive motivos, bem sei, mas... De qualquer maneira - disse, levando uma mão ao pescoço, minha intenção não era magoá-la.  
Os lábios de Gina tremiam e mais uma vez ela lhe deu as costas para desprender a fita do cabelo.  
- Quem disse que você me magoou? Perguntou, tentando controlar o tremor da voz.  
- A Sra. Gittens me contou que a surpreendeu chorando ¬respondeu, aproximando-se dela devagar.  
- Oh... A Sra. Gittens! Exclamou, soltando o cabelo nervosamente.  
- Sim, a Sra. Gittens! Harry insistiu, alisando-lhe os cabelos. Imagino que fui injusto... No ano que vem você completará dezoito anos. Idade para casar, se quiser. Idade em que terá liberdade para ver o jovem Cedrico... Se for a ele que ama.  
- Não seja bobo, Harry! - disse, sacudindo a cabeça para desvencilhar-se das mãos dele e procurando a escova. Estaria ele arrependido? Teria esquecido o que ela havia feito com Cho cHang? Não estou interessada no "jovem Cedrico", como o chama. Não fique me defendendo, Harry. Não sou sua filha!  
- Mas tenho idade para ser seu pai, não tenho? Bom, pelo jeito não aceita minhas desculpas. Vou descer. Não quero atrapalhar você...  
Sem dúvida ele se divertia com ela, pensou Gina, esforçando-se por não replicar à altura.  
- Obrigada... - comentou, e continuou a falar antes de ele chegar à porta: - Harry, fico contente por não estar mais bravo comigo.  
- Eu disse que não estou? Entreabriu os lábios num sorriso irônico. - Só queria que soubesse que não ignoro o fato de que você está crescendo.  
- Verdade?  
- Verdade - confirmou sem ênfase. - Você me faz sentir envelhecido.  
E antes que ela pudesse responder, retirou-se.  
Tal como Gina previu, o jantar transcorreu numa atmosfera deprimente.  
Reuniram-se na sala de jantar da família, um dos menores cômodos de Matlock Edge, em cujo centro havia uma mesa circular datada do século XVIII. As paredes eram forradas com painéis de madeira de carvalho, ornamentada com pequeninos botões de rosa. O teto era de estuque alto e, embora sustentasse um imenso lustre de bronze e cristal, eles comeram à luz de candelabros, como Harry preferia quando recebia visitas.  
Cho Chang sentara-se do outro lado, em frente à Gina, usando um vestido de chifon azul-gelo que lhe deixava os ombros expostos. Tinha a pela clara, igual a de Gina, o que sugeria não estar acostumada a tomar sol. Talvez fosse mais branca e macia que algodão, pensou Gina.  
Agora que enfrentava a rival, sentia-se péssima com sua blusa branca e a saia plissada azul-escura. Devia estar parecendo uma tola colegial. Por que não tinha vestido uma roupa mais vistosa? Recriminava-se. Pelo menos Harry a teria notado.  
Cho, como Gina pôde perceber, soubera aproveitar as horas que ante¬cederam o jantar. Ela e Harry pareciam dar-se muito bem, relacionando-se com certa intimidade, apesar de ela ainda chamá-lo de Sr. Potter.  
- Foi bom ter ido à reunião de Mau Hodge - observou Harry, enquanto Gina tentava engolir o pedaço de carneiro que estivera mastigando por longo tempo. - Não somos exatamente amigos mas colegas de profissão, e só resolvi ir porque precisávamos conversar sobre um pedido de exportação.  
- Para mim também foi bom - disse Cho Chang. - Quero dizer, eu estava meio perdida. O aluguel do meu apartamento estava vencido e, como sabe, minhas qualificações não me preparam para qualquer tipo de trabalho. Sua proposta veio em boa hora.  
- Quais são as suas qualificações, srta. Chang? Perguntou Gina polidamente.  
Harry segurou a respiração, enquanto Cho sorriu com tolerância.  
- Oh, é que... Como você, imagino, cresci esperando não precisar trabalhar. Papai era escritor de livros técnicos, muito bem-sucedido, por sinal. Mas, quando morreu, deixou tantas dívidas que eu fiquei praticamente sem recursos financeiros. Restou-me o suficiente para me vestir bem e cuidar da beleza!  
Gina ficou tão embaraçada, que quis desaparecer. Mas, Deus do céu! Pensou irritada, Cho esperava realmente convencê-los com aquela história? Qualquer um pensaria duas vezes antes de fazer afirmações tão inconsistentes. Harry, entretanto, aparentemente acreditou.  
- Em minha opinião... Esse é o tipo de mudança de vida necessário para qualquer um. Sinto-me culpado em relação à Gina - continuou - ela me convenceu de que se sentia feliz aqui em Matlock, onde nada fazia a não ser andar feito doida com aquela moto barulhenta. Creio ter chegado o momento de ela começar de fato a demonstrar que é minha sobrinha, e passar a agir como tal. De certa maneira, mamãe acertou ao dizer que a criava para crescer e viver como uma cigana.  
Gina engoliu em seco, mas antes que pudesse responder Cho acrescentou:  
- Bem, espero que ela se disponha a me ouvir... Só se pode ensinar quem tem vontade de aprender.  
- Oh, tenho certeza de que ela não vai decepcioná-la - observou Harry, levando o copo de vinho à boca.  
Gina rangeu os dentes. Falavam dela como se não estivesse presente e nesse momento sentiu o desejo - o infantil desejo - de fazer uma cena e deixar a sala. Conseguiu se conter. Permaneceu sentada e levantou o copo, numa espécie de saudação sarcástica a Harry, embaraçando-o pela segunda vez.  
- Sua casa é maravilhosa! - Cho observou como se quisesse continuar sendo o centro das atenções. - Há muitos anos pertence à sua família? É que reparei numa estranha inscrição na escada. Algo no estilo de Grinling Gibbons...  
- Um contemporâneo dele, creio eu - comentou Harry, recompondo-se e tentando sustentar um sorriso. - A casa foi comprada por meu avô no início deste século. Antes dele, pertenceu à condessa de Starforth.  
- Uma história bem interessante! - disse Cho, terminando de comer. - Papai e eu tínhamos uma casa em Comwall, Trenholme. Comprou-a depois que mamãe faleceu. Segundo ele, trabalhava melhor lá do que em Londres, onde os amigos viviam à sua volta. Foi por esse motivo que mudamos. Papai só conseguia escrever em completa solidão.  
- É curioso que nenhum dos amigos de seu pai pudesse lhe oferecer um emprego. - Interveio Gina, determinada a não facilitar as coisas para a outra. - Quero dizer, amigos são para essas coisas, não são? Para ajudar a gente quando estamos numa situação difícil.  
Cho apertou os lábios.  
- Gina, eu não estava numa situação difícil... De fato, ofereceram-me muitas oportunidades. Mas eu queria encontrar o emprego certo. O senhor entende, não, Sr. Potter? Uma moça com a minha formação... Bom, só valeria a pena um emprego onde eu me sentisse realmente à vontade.  
- Compreendo - disse Harry, meneando a cabeça.  
- Em outras palavras, não aceitaria limpar o chão ou controlar o estoque de um supermercado; é isso?  
Cho procurou respondeu com polidez.  
- Nunca me vi às voltas com propostas de emprego como essas ¬afirmou, lançando outro olhar de tolerância a Harry.  
- Pois então não vejo o que você seria capaz de fazer. - Gina apoiou o rosto nas mãos. - Quer dizer então que suas qualificações não a preparam para nenhum tipo de emprego.  
- Gina, agora já basta! - bradou Harry. - Você entendeu perfeitamente o que a srta. Chang quis dizer ...  
- Oh, Cho, por favor!  
- Está bem, Gina, está bem... 

(...)

Comenteem ;**


	4. Chapter 4

- Gina - continuou Harry, a propósito, gostaria que tratasse nossa hóspede com mais cortesia e respeito. Já a desculpei por tê-la apanhado no Land Rover, e Ângela também a desculpou. Mas prometa-me que não fará mais coisas dessa natureza... Estou sendo claro?  
- Muito claro - retrucou Gina, enrubescendo. - E agora, caso queiram discutir meus defeitos, se me permitem, vou me recolher. Estou cansada.  
- Gina! - exclamou Harry, num tom de advertência.  
Gina levantou, puxou a cadeira para trás e o encarou.  
- Está bem! Vá para o quarto. Amanhã cedo conversaremos.  
- Boa noite, srta. Chang - disse Gina num esforço sobre-humano e, mantendo a cabeça erguida, saiu da sala.  
Quando chegou ao quarto, as lágrimas saltaram-lhe dos olhos. O jantar tinha sido um desastre! Tudo fora um desastre! E receava que o dia seguinte, assim como todos os outros, se transformasse num verdadeiro inferno.

O cavalo mastigou ruidosamente o torrão de açúcar que Gina lhe deu e aguardou ansioso que ela lhe desse mais.  
- Desculpe, Niko - murmurou, acariciando o focinho macio do animal, acabou. - Mas trouxe-se um pouco e sorriu: - Devia me agradecer! Sabe que o açúcar estraga os seus dentes?  
Niko relinchou como se respondesse e mordeu o colarinho da camiseta de Gina, puxando-a carinhosamente. Era o cavalo de Harry, mas desde que Gina chegou a Matlock, havia se apegado muito a ela.  
Pena que ninguém mais cavalgasse, pensou Gina. Quando ainda era pequena, Harry deu-lhe um pônei de presente e ensinou-a a montar. Juntos percorreram vales e subiram as colinas de West Riding. À medida que foi crescendo, porém, Harry começou a se esquivar, afirmando que os compromissos o impediam de montar com ela. Quando eventualmente saíam juntos eram sempre acompanhados de visitas. Gina chegou a cavalgar sozinha, mas Harry proibiu esses passeios.  
Pouco tempo depois ganhou a motocicleta e, aos dezessete anos, quando aprendeu a dirigir veículos, esqueceu-se completamente dos animais. Mas, quando se sentia deprimida, ia sempre visitar Niko.  
Estava distraída e levou um susto quando, de repente, ouviu vozes masculinas. Enrijeceu o corpo ao reconhecer o timbre grave da voz de Harry. Ainda não eram sete horas da manhã, e mesmo tão cedo não lhe era permitido um instante de paz e solidão!  
Embora as vozes fossem audíveis, não pôde compreender o significado das palavras. Talvez fizesse bem em deixar o estábulo pelos fundos, para que ninguém a visse.  
Antes de dar o primeiro passo, um vulto escureceu a luz da entrada. Ela parou, imobilizada, sem vontade de voltar-se e cumprimentar Harry, como se nada tivesse acontecido na noite passada.  
- Gina! - ele chamou, a voz branda e calma.  
Gina continuou acariciando a testa de Niko, sem responder.  
- Gina - repetiu. - Quero conversar com você. Faça pelo menos um esforço para me olhar de frente!  
Gina virou-se abruptamente, encarando-o, inexpressiva.  
- Sim? O que quer me dizer? Convidou a srta. Chang para montar e veio me pedir para que lhes faça companhia? Desculpe, hoje não tenho vontade de montar.  
Harry fitou-a estreitando os olhos. Gina sentiu um friozinho percorrer-lhe o estômago.  
- É uma pena, porque ia convidá-la para cavalgar comigo. Mas, claro, se não tem vontade...  
- Não acredito em você.  
- Você é que está me dizendo...  
- Entendeu muito bem, Harry. - Desviou o rosto. - Não acredito que tenha vindo me convidar para cavalgar. Nem sequer se vestiu para isso. .  
- Não ligo para roupas - Harry justificou, encolhendo os ombros.  
- Quer dizer que gostaria de cavalgar comigo?  
Ela deu de ombros, enquanto lançava o olhar para as calças que usava.  
- A srta. Chang também foi convidada?  
- Não.  
- Não? Ergueu o olhar.  
- Não - ele repetiu, olhando na direção do pátio atrás dela. ¬Então, quer vir comigo ou não? Disponho de pouco tempo.  
- Acho que sim.  
- Ótimo. McLintock já selou Marnie. Procure-o enquanto preparo Niko.  
Gina parou ao lado dele, inconformada.  
- Não estava certo de que eu ia aceitar, não é?  
- Não perca tempo - disse, afastando-se. - Às dez horas preciso estar em Bradford.  
Gina desejou ter recusado o convite, desejou dizer-lhe que cavalgasse sozinho, mas não conseguiu. Seria uma pena perder a oportunidade de ficar sozinha com ele.  
Quando Harry saiu com o cavalo negro, Gina já estava montada em Marnie. Harry abriu o portão que ficava no final do estábulo e lentamente passaram por ele em direção aos campos.  
A manhã ensolarada antecipava o calor do dia que mal começava. Marnie, com o consentimento de Gina, galopava livremente pelo prado, seguida por Niko. Até aquele momento, Harry pareceu mais interessado em entregar-se à cavalgada, mas subitamente alcançou Gina e segurou as rédeas de Marnie, fazendo-a parar.  
- Muito bem, agora vamos conversar, sim? Embora o passeio esteja agradável, tenho trabalho pela frente.  
Gina hesitou um instante e então apontou para o filete de água que descia pelas pedras alguns metros adiante.  
- Vamos desmontar e sentar ali? Sugeriu, desmontando sem esperar a resposta.  
Harry seguiu-a depois de uma breve pausa.  
- Pessoalmente, preferia ficar sobre a sela. A grama está molhada.  
- É só o orvalho - ela replicou, alisando o corpo de Marnie. Aspirou fundo e suspirou. - Humm, que aroma delicioso, não acha?  
Harry deu de ombros, enquanto aproximava-se dela.  
- Existem aromas ainda mais doces - observou, caminhando até o fluxo de água. - Sabe que eu costumava pescar neste riozinho quando era menino? Nunca entendi por que não peguei um peixe sequer.  
- Talvez usasse a isca errada - disse Gina, detendo-se ao lado dele. - Eu costumava brincar aqui, quando a Sra. Gittens deixava. - Sorriu repentinamente. - Um dia ela ficou horrorizada porque arranquei minha roupa.  
Harry olhou-a com censura.  
- Você tem o hábito de fazer isso, não tem? Comentou, fazendo Gina corar imediatamente. - Essa é uma das coisas que, espero, Cho corrija. Mas não é sobre esta e outras práticas que quero conversar agora.  
Gina mordeu o lábio.  
- Me trouxe aqui para falar sobre Cho Chang?  
- Entre outras coisas, sim - confirmou. - Pensei que tinha entendido as minhas intenções ao convidá-la para montar. Gina, você precisa compreender a situação. 

(...)

N/A: Obrigado pelos comentários pessoal :)

Comenteem ;**


	5. Chapter 5

- Oh, mas eu compreendo a situação - murmurou, na defensiva. ¬Ontem à noite você foi claro a esse respeito. Devo aprender o que querem me ensinar e conservar minha boca fechada. Não é uma descrição fiel da situação?  
- Não, não é! – Harry retrucou, exaltado. - Gina, seja sensata. Esforce-se ao menos para isso. Contratei Cho Chang para lhe ensinar tudo aquilo que caberia a uma mãe ensinar: ajudá-la a se vestir, a se comportar em sociedade, a ser uma mulher educada, como eu imaginei que você seria ao crescer. Meus planos não incluíam fazer disso uma batalha. Eu esperava que vocês gostassem uma da outra, que se tomassem amigas. E ainda espero que isso aconteça, mesmo depois do que aconteceu ontem, durante o jantar, quando sua intenção foi ridicularizar Cho o tempo todo!  
- Não foi muito difícil; não é mesmo? Gina arriscou, nervosa, sentindo que poderia chorar a qualquer momento. Você acreditou no que ela falou sobre empregos e não sei o que mais? Pois em minha opinião ela não se deu ao trabalho de procurar um emprego sequer! A srta. Chang apenas aguardava a oportunidade de conhecer um homem como você!  
- Não interessa se acreditei ou deixei de acreditar - Harry respondeu, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.  
- O que quer dizer com isso?  
- Não tenho nenhum interesse na história de Cho Chang.  
Gina franziu a testa.  
- Mas se ela contou mentiras...  
- Gina! - bradou, voltando-se para ela e balançando a cabeça com impaciência. As lágrimas escorriam velozmente pelas faces dela. - Sei tudo a respeito de Cho. Uma estranha não entraria na minha casa sem mais nem menos...  
- Está me dizendo que...  
- Estou lhe dizendo que deve dar toda a atenção a ela. Quero que aprenda com ela. E a primeira coisa que fará, será acompanhá-la até Manchester para comprar algumas roupas novas. Roupas femininas ¬acrescentou, olhando com desgosto as calças de brim que ela usava. ¬Durante muito tempo descuidei de sua educação. Eu jamais deveria ter consentido em que você abandonasse a escola.  
Gina sentiu uma chama de esperança.  
- Então vai me dar mais um pouco do seu tempo, é isso? Perguntou, tocando-lhe impulsivamente o tecido da camisa. - Oh, Harry, desculpe-me! Como fui tola! Nem percebi o que você estava fazendo por mim.  
Antes que ele pudesse tirar as mãos do bolso e contê-la, ou mesmo evitá-la, Gina esticou o corpo nas pontas dos pés e o beijou na boca.  
Como ele fizera menção de falar alguma coisa, seus lábios estavam entreabertos, como que preparados para receber os dela. Gina pretendia apenas lhe dar um beijo de gratidão, mas a resposta veio com certa impetuosidade. Ao contrário dos lábios de Cedrico, os dele eram firmes e secos, mais quentes do que ela imaginara. Instintivamente, correspondeu com paixão.  
Harry deu um gemido abafado, fazendo-a pensar que aquele gesto o desagradava. Mas ela logo viu que o beijo o estimulava, a ponto de abraçá-la e atraí-Ia para si, segurando-a por trás da cabeça e aprofundando ainda mais os lábios nos seus. Os beijos de Cedrico de modo algum se comparavam àquele, que também não se comparava aos do próprio Harry, no passado. Desejou que ele não parasse mais, que nunca a soltasse, e segurou-lhe a gola da jaqueta com os dedos muito trêmulos.  
"Meu Deus!", pensou, quando, sem perceber como, viu-se separada dele. Quanto tempo se beijaram? Minutos ou segundos? Quando olhou para Harry encontrou uma expressão de desagrado. Pela primeira vez não conseguiu sustentar o seu olhar.  
- Quem a ensinou beijar? Ele perguntou bruscamente, enquanto segurava-lhe o queixo e a forçava a encará-lo. - Cedrico, imagino. Oh, Gina, e eu pensando o tempo todo que você não passava de uma criança!  
- Não foi Cedrico que me ensinou - murmurou ofendida.  
- Quem, então? Indagou, sem estar convencido. - Existiu algum outro homem de que não tive conhecimento? Gina, por favor, responda antes que lhe quebre o pescoço!  
- Ficou com ciúme?  
- Não - respondeu, irritado. - Não, não fiquei com ciúme. Como que ia sentir ciúme de uma pirralha provocadora? Mas da próxima vez que repetir isso, vou lhe dar uns bons tapas no traseiro!  
- Não sei por que está fazendo tempestade num copo d'água ¬comentou Gina, esquivando-se das mãos dele. - Que mal há nisso?  
- Mal? Harry pegou as rédeas de Niko e montou. - Estou começando a me arrepender de ter trazido a srta. Chang para cá. Eu deveria tê-la mandado para a Suíça, como mamãe sugeriu. Uma vez lá, pelo menos eu não seria responsável por você!  
- Pensei que fosse gostar do meu beijo - disse Gina, quase num murmúrio. Mas ele a ouviu.  
- Sem comentário - replicou, instigando o animal. - Vamos voltar para casa. Talvez Cho Chang tenha mais sorte do que eu.  
Gina fora a Manchester apenas nas ocasiões em que Harry a levava para visitar, a Sra. Potter. A cidade, portanto, não lhe trazia boas recordações, e ir até lá na companhia de Cho Chang simplesmente não era um grande programa. Fizeram à viagem no Mercedes guiado por Cedrico Diggory e, antes mesmo de estacionarem o carro, Gina sentia-se impaciente com as restrições impostas por Harry. Desde o incidente daquela manhã, não o havia visto mais, porém não conseguia esquecer a nova ameaça de ser mandada para a Suíça, que realmente seria cumprida caso não se comportasse como o esperado.

(...)


	6. Chapter 6

Depois de tomar banho e trocar-se, Harry partiu para Bradford, onde teria um encontro de negócios. Saiu sem sequer tomar um gole de café, conforme a Sra. Gittens informou.  
- Saiu correndo, pegou o carro e sumiu na estrada - comentou a velha senhora com Gina, ao servir uma bandeja com o café da manhã. - Parecia que tinha visto o diabo! O que é que você andou dizendo a ele, hein? Aposto que o mau humor dele tem a ver com o passeio que vocês fizeram hoje cedinho.  
- Como é que posso saber? Replicou Gina com firmeza, as mãos cruzadas e inquietas por debaixo da mesa. Ela não diria a verdade nem mesmo a Sra. Gittens, que cuidara dela desde pequena. Não confiaria a ninguém seus sentimentos a respeito de Harry!  
Cho Chang desceu durante a refeição, vestindo uma blusa fina e sem manga e calçando sandálias de tira.  
- De manhã só tomo uma xícara de café - garantiu a Sra. Gittens, olhando o prato reforçado de ovos com bacon de Gina. - As mulheres precisam controlar as calorias - observou, imaginando estar dando um valioso conselho à adolescente.  
Gina, cujo apetite desapareceu a partir desse momento, recostou-se- na cadeira, desistindo de comer. A contragosto, permaneceu à mesa enquanto esperava Cho Chang tomar três xícaras de café preto e respondia às perguntas dela sobre a rotina em Matlock Edge. Conservando em mente os conselhos de Harry, Gina tentou ser cortês, ao que Cho pareceu reagir positivamente com um ou outro sorriso amarelo, como se conhecesse os motivos da aplicação de Gina.  
Quando afinal se deu por satisfeita, a Sra. Gittens sugeriu a Gina que mostrasse a casa a srta. Chang, para que esta fosse se familiarizando com o lugar em que começaria a viver. Cho aborreceu-se logo com a monotonia daquela excursão sem atrativos e propôs que passeassem pelos jardins.  
Dando de ombros, Gina concordou e escoltou-a, mostrando a quadra de tênis e dando-lhe tempo para admirar os ornamentos de pedra da estufa, construída em 1924 pelo avô de Harry para a esposa que adoecera.  
Evidentemente, Cho encantou-se com a piscina e, por sua sugestão, as duas trocaram de roupa e passaram um bom tempo brincando na água.  
- Por que não corta esse cabelo? Indagou Cho, enquanto deitavam ao sol nas espreguiçadeiras. - Cabelos compridos saíram da moda - acrescentou. - Talvez lhe ficasse bem um tipo de corte igual ao meu.  
Gina não respondeu nada, embora não rejeitasse de todo a idéia. Sempre tivera cabelos compridos e gostava deles tal como eram. Mas se cortar era a vontade de Harry, que poderia fazer senão satisfazê-lo?  
Os comentários de Cho sobre seu corpo também a perturbaram. Gina compreendeu que o biquíni que comprara no ano passado não era mais adequado e, com efeito, a parte de cima já não lhe escondia os seios já desenvolvidos. Mas no ano passado esse problema não existia...  
No decorrer do almoço, Cho mostrou-se de novo curiosa a respeito do modo de vida de Harry. Usando como justificativa que as informações a ajudariam a preparar Gina para o futuro, conseguiu saber que ele integrava a diretoria de uma série de empresas e que, além de Matlock e do apartamento de Londres, possuía uma casa de campo no sul da França e um palácio em Veneza.  
- Fantástico! - ela exclamou, deslizando a língua pelos lábios secos. - Você teve sorte de ser adotada por ele. Nem todos os tios são generosos como o seu.  
- Harry não me adotou - Gina se apressou a esclarecer, lembrando das características de seu relacionamento. - Meu sobre nome é Weasley, como já lhe disse. A irmã de Harry casou-se com meu pai.  
- Ora, mas que importância tem isso? Cho na verdade não se interessava pelo relacionamento do tio com a sobrinha. - Duvido que seu pai tivesse condições de lhe oferecer uma vida maravilhosa como essa. Difícil vai ser encontrar um bom partido para você.  
- Não quero partido nenhum!  
Gina começava a se irritar, mas Cho Chang não lhe deu ouvidos.  
Logo no início da tarde, estavam em Manchester, Gina sentia-se apreensiva com o desenrolar daquele passeio. Roupas nunca foram objeto de seu interesse, e sua única preocupação era adquirir exatamente aquilo que a deixasse à vontade. Jeans, evidentemente, sempre a deixavam à vontade, e a perspectiva de comprar roupas mais "femininas" não a entusiasmava.  
Miles deixou-as em Picadilly, combinando que voltaria dali a três horas para apanhá-las. O rapaz lançou um olhar de solidariedade para Gina, enquanto Cho a guiava para fora do carro. Seria melhor, pensou Gina, lutar contra a impertinência de Cedrico que andar de loja em loja ao lado de Cho...  
Cho passou reto pela seção de moda jovem de uma loja de departamen¬tos. Torceu o nariz também para uma coleção de roupas extravagantes e de mau gosto penduradas em cabides e, embora Gina tivesse se sentido atraí¬da por um dos vestidos, Cho não lhe deu atenção.  
- Não vai querer parecer uma mulher de vida fácil, não é? Ela comentou secamente, saindo da loja à frente de Gina, que pouco ligava com o que pudessem pensar dela.  
Passadas duas horas, o guarda-roupa de Gina já estava bem reforçado. Justiça fosse feita a Cho: no que dizia respeito a roupas, tinha realmente bom gosto, e o par de vestidos, a saia de camurça marrom e a túnica para noite, eram peças muito bonitas. Tudo o que Gina escolhera, porém, fora criticado enfaticamente, mesmo peças simples como blusas ou suéteres. A moça havia insistido em que deixasse "tudo por minha conta" e, embora se sentisse zonza de tanto experimentar roupas, Gina estava satisfeita, principalmente porque, com certeza, Harry aprovaria as escolhas de Cho.  
Quando tomavam uma xícara de chá na lanchonete de uma das lojas, Cho avistou um salão de beleza.  
- Humm... Agora o toque final - anunciou, dispensando o argumento de Gina de que o cabelo poderia ser cortado noutro dia. ¬Não quer que seu tio se sinta orgulhoso da sobrinha que tem? Pois então venha comigo. Afinal, não vai demorar tanto assim!  
O cabeleireiro, assim que as viu entrar, correu para atendê-las.  
- Quer cortar o cabelo... - ele comentou, meio ao acaso, enquanto examinava a forma do rosto de Gina. - Seu cabelo está todo quebrado e ressecado, minha querida. Mas farei o que puder para deixá-lo como deveria estar - concluiu.  
Cho fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.  
- Ótimo. Volto dentro de uma hora. Ah, sim, mande a conta para o Sr. Harry Potter, em Matlock Edge.  
- Matlock Edge? Repetiu ele, franzindo a testa. - Oh, sim, já ouvi falar do Sr. Harry Potter. Pois não, madame, não se preocupe. Confie no trabalho de Ricardo...  
- Cho, você acha que... - Gina interrompeu-se, pois Cho retirou-se sem lhe dar atenção. Tanto melhor, pensou: não gostaria que ela ficasse dando palpites.  
- Queira acompanhar-me - disse o cabeleireiro.  
Gina seguiu o homem até o salão do fundo, com uma sensação de desespero. Não seria melhor telefonar para Harry e consultá-lo? Não seria melhor pedir-lhe que pelo menos os cabelos continuassem ao natural? Não, não... Além do mais, onde o encontraria àquela hora?  
Nem mesmo a presença de outras moças no salão a confortou, porque todas estavam ali de livre e espontânea vontade. Ela não. Estava ali por coerção, por chantagem!  
- Algum problema, senhorita?  
- Oh, não, não - respondeu ao homem que lhe indicava a cadeira vazia. Fitou a imagem refletida no espelho. - É que... Não sei se devo cortar, entende?  
- Sua mãe tem toda a razão - ele disse, sorrindo.  
- Minha mãe! Não, ela não é minha mãe - explicou Gina, enrubescendo e divertindo-se com o comentário. - Aquela mulher é... é apenas amiga do meu tio. Ela acha que sabe melhor do que eu o que é bom para mim.  
- Compreendo - disse o cabeleireiro e girou a cadeira para olhá-la de frente. - Vou lhe mostrar uma coisa, está bem? Espere um instante. - Ergueu a mão. - Por favor, um momentinho só.  
Quando voltou, trouxe uma peruca, quase da mesma cor do cabelo de Gina, curta e lisa, exatamente no estilo recomendado por Cho.  
- Vou enrolar o seu cabelo para cima, espere um pouco - disse ele, enquanto torcia o cabelo e o puxava para o alto da cabeça. - Agora colocamos a peruca... Assim. Prontinho. Assim, a senhorita pode ter uma idéia do que a amiga do seu tio quer.  
Gina perdeu a respiração instantaneamente. Só então compreendeu o quanto o cabelo era responsável pela aparência de uma pessoa. Era como se estivesse diante de outro rosto, de outra pessoa, e não gostou nada da mudança. Nada!  
- Vê? O seu rosto não é fino e anguloso como da sua amiga ¬explicou Ricardo. - É mais cheio, mais jovem. Quando ficar adulta talvez esse corte vá bem, mas não agora. Sugiro que me permita aparar as extremidades, só para lhe dar, digamos, certo estilo. Cortá-lo curto seria um sacrilégio! Seu cabelo é lindo, lindo! Gosta dele assim?  
- Adoro!  
Lembrando-se das observações de Cho durante o café da manhã, não pôde senão concordar com o cabeleireiro, pois via com desagrado as curvas acentuadas dos ombros junto ao pescoço. O cabelo comprido as escondia e portanto não era conveniente cortá-lo. Muito provavelmente Cho também o notou, e por isso aconselhara o corte. Não fosse a sensibilidade de Ricardo, decerto acabaria parecendo gorda e deselegante.  
Quando, cinqüenta minutos depois, Cho retomou, Gina estava sentada na sala de espera folheando uma revista. Nunca se sentira tão aliviada em toda a vida e até mesmo a explosão de Cho não conseguiu fazê-la perder a tranqüilidade.  
- Está cortado, madame - afirmou Ricardo, respondendo ao interrogatório grosseiro de Cho. - A jovem não quis cortá-lo curto e concordei com ela. Não era o mais indicado.  
Cho mordeu o lábio.  
- Mas o que é que você fez, então?  
- Aparei as extremidades apenas um pouco, acertando as pontas.  
Agora não vai se embaraçar. Lavei-o e sequei-o também. Um serviço cuidadoso, madame, posso lhe assegurar.  
- Não acha que ficou lindo, srta. Chang? Perguntou Gina polidamente, esforçando-se por não cair na risada.  
- Por enquanto - disse Gina, fitando-a com indiferença. ¬Vamos embora que Diggory nos espera. - Voltou-se para Ricardo. ¬Direi ao Sr. Potter que o senhor lhe enviará a conta.  
- Pois não, madame - disse Ricardo, inclinando a cabeça para frente, aparentemente ignorando a censura implícita no timbre de voz da freguesa.  
Quando saíram do salão, Gina notou que Cho estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Esperava apenas que Harry também não se irritasse. 

(...)

Prévia do 7 -

Quando Harry chegou em casa, Gina estava deitada. Não foi até a janela ver as luzes dos faróis se aproximarem, mas acompanhou o ruído surdo do motor enquanto o carro se dirigia para a garagem. Com quem ele teria passado a noite? Perguntou-se com amargura.

- Se muito, um pouco de salada. - retrucou a Sra. Gittens. - Comida de coelhinho. Como é que uma moça desse tamanho sobrevive com...com alface e salada de feijão? Cook preparou uma boa sobremesa, não quer experimentar? 

- Não falo sobre o café da manhã, e você sabe disso - afirmou Harry incisivo. - Gina, quer parar de fingir que vai comer essa torrada? Já passou duas espessas camadas de geléia como se ainda não tivesse passado nada. Ponha a faca na mesa, a torrada no prato e olhe para mim. Olhar não machuca. 

- Se eu entrasse no seu quarto e o visse nu, me diria simplesmente boa noite?

- Ninguém tem culpa - ela afirmou, suspirando. - Não fui a primeira garota a ser beijada por você e não espero ter sido a última. 

- Harry, pare de me ameaçar com essa maldita escola! Explodiu. - É injusto! Tudo o que digo, tudo o que faço é motivo para essa conversa! Se quer me mandar para Genebra, então me mande logo. 

COMENTEEM ;**


End file.
